no me ames
by babilon969
Summary: aveces una segunda oportunidad solo trae resultados amargos (sol & luna)


Fue en un dia normal después de la guerra con hades, todos parecían contentos de volver a vivir, todos salvo un cierto italiano

Picis entro a la cuarta casa y se las arreglo para entrar al cuarto de mascara, el cual se encontraba en el quinto sueño –cuanto mas piensas dormir?- buffo para luego jalar las sabanas, botando a mascara para luego salir corriendo de la habitación

El templo de cancer fue testigo de un rosario de maldiciones en la legua madre del italiano, mascara ya despierto fue al baño y saco de un escondite unas pastillas que tomo con molestia y suspiro, odiaba esas pastillas

Finalmente se baño y cambio y salio para encarar a afrodita en la salida de su casa

-ho? Ya despertaste mascara?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa

-no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo- gruño recibiendo una sonrisa del pez, finalmente suspiro –aun tengo tiempo mita, comeré algo y ire a la reunión ¿vale?-

-de acuerdo sino vendrá shura a sacarte de tu casa-

-siempre la carta apocaliptica ¿no?-

-siempre debo ganar el juego- sonrio y se fue

Mascara suspiro y regreso a su casa comió una tostada con un poco de jugo naranja, miro su calendario y conto algunos dias antes de escribir "ricaricare"

Terminado si desayuno camino hacia el recinto del patriarca

Aioria se atragantaba el desayuno apresurado, no podia creer que se quedo dormido, maldito aparato infernal que le regalo seiya, "psp te maldigo a ti y a tu descendencia" penso corriendo de un lado a otro

Tanta fue su prisa que se dio cuenta que no llevaba la armadura dorada y regreso por ella, en eso se encontró a mascar, el cual caminaba con calma, lo que significaba que aun tenia tiempo, sino el tramposo cangrejo hubiera usado su ondas espectrales para ira al mundo de los muertos y aparecer en el recinto del pontífice, aioria suspiro aliviado

-hola mascara- saludo

Mascara volteo pero, no vio al principio a aioria, aun asi su piernas seguían el camino, pero sin guía no paso mucho para que mascara chocara contra un pilar

Mascara revoto cayendo al suelo, ante un atónito aioria, el cual estallo en risa

-no tiene precio- rio aioria-eso fue gracioso- siguió riendo

Después de unos minutos, noto que mascara no dijo nada, con suerte se sentó y poso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza

Aioria dejo de reír-mascara?-

Leo comenzó a preocuparse, mascara no era necesariamente el favorito entre los dorados, si bien el león sentía un cierto sentimiento que jamás revelaría, pero si daba a la luz en los momento que veía al canceriano en situaciones donde parecía ser algo serio… afortunadamente para el no eran muy seguidas

mascara miro a aioria y frunció el seño

-dile a alguien del choque y estarás en el mundo de los muertos un mes-

Aioroa suspiro aliviado y vio como cancer se levanto –me asustaste-

Mascara miro a aioria sorprendido para luego sonrío sarcástico-no me digas ¿el gran leo se preocupo por mi? que honor- sarcástico

Aioria gruño –olvídalo!-

-¿Por qué te enojas gatito? Lo mininos son mas lindo cuando sonríen-

-No me llames minino- amenazo aioria, levemente sonrojado

-claro, claro gatito-

Aioria estaba por golpearlo cuando miro al reloj –haaaaaaa! Se nos hizo tarde!- bajo la cabeza triste –no nos dejaran entrar-

-o bueno entonces me voy-

Aioria miro en shock a mascara caminar a la entrada de la quinta casa –como puedes tomártelo a la ligera? las reuniones son importantes- lo siguió molesto

-tu solo quieres escuchar los chismes antes que los plateados o los de bronce-

Aioria gruño dando le un punto a mascara, como buen felino era curioso y a lo que esperaban a shion se revelaban interesantes rumores –aun asi…-

Mascara estaba bajando los primeros tres escalones cuando sus piernas cedieron y el santo cayo

-mascara!-aioria corrió hacia el dorado

Mascara estaba débil y abrió los ojos con pesadez –aiora…- murmuro antes de desmayarse

-..—

En la cuarta casa

Aioria dejo a mascara en su cama, fue algo difícil bajar al canceriano, mucho mas quitarle la armadura y echarlo en la cama

Suspiro y limpio el sudor de su frente, miro al italiano como si hubiese dejado la ultima caja de una mudanza –bueno veré que puedo darte para cuando despiertes-

Aioria camino al baño, cuando el sonido del celular de mascara sonando, con el canceriano inconciente aioria contesto

-hola?-

buongiorno signore, il signor mascherare questo mortale?- (buenos dias ¿esta el señor mascara mortal?)

¿italiano? Se pregunto el dorado, miro al italiano y luego con una gota miro al techo - sta dormendo, Vuoi dare qualche messaggio?- (esta durmiendo, ¿quiere darle algun recado?)

-chi sei- (quien es usted?)

-aioria, un amico- (aioria, un amigo)

'ri chiamando l'ospedale, l'illusione, vorremmo confermare il tempo con ocologó-( estamos llamando del hospital, ilusion, deseamos confirmar la hora con el ocologó)

¿oncologo? La palabra le era familar pero ignoraba el porque

Venerdì alle 06:00?- (viernes, a las 6 pm)

Eh… si…digo.. se, non appena si sveglia, digli- (si, ni bien despierte, se lo dire)

i ringraziamenti, hanno una buona giornata- (gracias, que tenga buen dia)

inoltre, la signorina- (igualmente, señorita) aioria colgo el telefono y lo dejo en la mesa de noche de mascara y salio a la cocina de la cuarta casa

oncologó, esa palabra le daba vueltas por la cabeza, subio a su casa y reviso el dichosos aparato que seiya le dio y navego en la red, aioros bajo y vio a su hermano entretenido con el aparatito

"¿por ello no fue a la reunion?" pensó algo decepcionado de su hermano -aioria-

-mhn?- tubo de respuesta

-que se supone que haces?-

-busco algo en la internet-

Sagitario gruño, no se acostumbraba a esos aparatos aun, el, shion y dohko tuvieron que ser forzados a ir a cursos de computación para adaptarse a los tiempos modernos, lo cual fue una tortura para sus cabezas y muchos miles de dólares de recomponer computadores

-¿Qué buscas?-

-un oncólogo- dijo sin mayor explicación

-o ya veo… ¿¡QUE!?-

Aioria se asusto por el grito y mas por que su hermano se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a zarandearlo

-donde te duele? Puedes respirar?, te pica la piel? Tienes malestares?, tienes fiebre?-

Aioria logro alejar a su histerico hermano de el-no hermano, escuche esa palabra ayer que me quede pensativo, ¿tu sabes que es?-

Aioros respiro aliviado –ya veo, pues si, si lo se-

-¿y que es?-

-es un medico especializado en el cancer-

"cancer… ¿para que mascara?"

-pasa algo?- pregunto aioros

aioria nego- nada-

finalmente ambos hermanos se la pasaron hablado de cosas triviales asta que aioros se tubo que ir, pero no antes hacerle prometer que entrenarían juntos mañana

aioria finalmente bajo a la cuarta casa donde encontró a mascara despertando-mi cabeza- gruño

-no me sorprende te caíste de las escaleras-

Mascara volteo a verlo –que haces aquí?- dijo seria y algo amenazante

-te traje a tu casa- explico con simpleza

-y que esperas? Una recompensa?-

Aioria gruño, pero trato de calmarse-no…-suspiro, mientras el canceriano trato de sentarse –llamaron de italia-

Mascara se detuvo y vio en shock a aioria, el cual traia el celular del cangrejo y miraba al dueño del aparato muy serio y para sus sorpresa preocupado-querían confirmar la hora con el oncólogo-

Mascara guardo silencio, algo raro en el, no grito, no se rio diciendo que era una broma enfermiza ni nada, solo silencio

-¿donde es?-

-no te importa- dijo sin mirar a aioria

Aioria se molesto y camino hacia mascara y lo agarro con fuerza de los hombros- contesta me! –

-no te interesa- gruño desafiante

-claro que si! Ahora dime!-

Mascara no entendía el ¿por que?…¿en que le influía a aioria saber cual era su enfermedad especifica? Pero su mirada determinada, sus labios ligeramente temblorosos… maldito sea el cachorro del sol

-en el cerebro…-dijo finalmente

Aioria guardo silencio, en la cámara de cáncer, ni una sola alma hacia ni un misero sonido

El guardia de la quita casa bajo la cabeza -el cerebro?- repitió sin poder procesar la información –es tratable?-

-lo sabre el viernes, le dije a shion que iría de paseo a italia-

-el no lo sabe?-

-nadie debería- aclaro molesto pero, se acallo al ver una lagrimas traicioneras correr en las mejilla de aioria

-aioria?-

Aioria se tenso y soltó a mascara para luego irse –no se lo dire a nadie- dijo antes de dejar a aun aturdido mascara atrás

Aioria corrió a su templo y se encerró en su cuarto

El había admitido hacia un tiempo atrás que algo en el canceriano le llamo la atención, si odiaba su lógica en batalla y lo demás en el, pero, algo le atraía bastante, solo al morir y con la claridad que esta entrega, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado del canceriano, pensaba un dia llenarse de valor y decirle, pero siempre se acobardaba y ahora lo perdería de nuevo

Aioria ahogo sus sollozos, era doloroso, mascara regreso de los muertos para volver a morir y que ironía cósmica que justo de una enfermedad representada por su constelación guardiana

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, no quería abrir pero sintió que un cosmos se elevaba, aparentemente destrozaría la puerta, Aioria no tenia ánimos de pelear, limpio sus lagrimas y golpeo con las palmas abiertas sus mejillas y camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, al otro lado de la puerta estaba mascara, se veia cansado y ligeramente molesto

-ladrón- acuso tomando desprevenido al leo

-ah?- dijo confundido, viendo como mascara entro como pedro por su casa y tomo su celular que estaba en la cama de aioria

Leo cayo en cuenta que olvido dejar el aparato en la cuarta casa cuando se fue, mascara se sentó y reviso unos mensajes del hospital –que pasa?-

Leo parpadeo confundido –eh?-

-tu no eres de los que lloran?-

-y?...-

ni siquiera cuando acusaron de traición a tu hermano –

-oh…-

-me dira que pasa?-

-uh mmm-

Mascara miro a leo y arqueo una ceja-ya no te quedan mas silabas fonéticas sabias?-

Aioria se sonrojo y miro a otro lado –no te importa-

-eso mismo te dije de mi enfermedad y insististe… me la debes- gruño

-bueno yo…-

-¿quien diría que leo tiene miedo?- se mofo

Leo función el seño

-hagamos esto- propuso –cuando regrese de mis examenes, me dirás que pasa, sino te lo sacare a golpes-

Aioria lo vio como un buen trato y acepto

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando death mask se fue, aioria pensó como decirle lo que sentía, cada hora de su tiempo libre planeo una forma de declararse y evitar la crueles bromas del canceriano, su preparación hacia que olvidara algunas funciones corporales como alimentarse y dormir

Cuando mascara mortal regreso y como costumbre de Italia, trajo algunos regalos para los santos, vinos italianos, que fueron bien recibidos por Camus, milo, aioros, saga, shura, dohko y shion, algunas mini esculturas de los lugares mas hermosos de roma que shaka, mu, aldebaran y afrodita amaron, para atena se vio forzado traerle un hermoso collar

Mascara encontró a aioria cuando este paso por sus dominios-oye minino!-

Aioria volteo molesto cuando un leon de felpa no identificado cayo en sus brazos

-un leon de felpa?- miro a mascara apoyado en una columna

-bueno, no me dejaban traer el monumento del leon de meneas, por lo que tuve que improvisar- bromeo

-gracias- sonrió, mientras sentía como las mejillas acumulaban calor

Mascara analizo los mas mínimos movimientos de aioria y interpreto cada reacción, algo simple para el canceriano, pero como no hace mucho estaba muerto, por lo que estaba fuera de practica, aun así cayo en una conclusión… una triste conclusión

–mascara yo…-

-no lo digas- corto secamente

-ah?-

-no continúes esa frase-

Aioria no entendía que pasaba, por lo que mascara decidió arriesgarse-no me digas que me amas-

Aioria sintió como si un golpe de agua helada, con lo ojos abiertos y su corazón latiendo a mil aunque, se sentía frio y solo, tal vez era lo que se decía, un corazón roto, mascara camino hacia el interior de su santuario

-espera!- detuvo aioria pero mascara lo ignoro-mascara espera!-

Aioria persiguió a mascara llegado a la alcoba de este

-por que me sigues?- gruño amenazante

-por que no puedo amarte?- pregunto desafiante y con el corazón herido

-¿si no te has fijado? no soy la mejor opción para un primer amor- dijo sarcástico

-no me importa- dijo serio y decidido

-sabes que todo el santuario desconfían de me mi, si estas con migo también perderás su confianza y con lo que demoraste en tenerla-

-no me importa lo que ellos piensen- aun mas decidido

Mascara gruño muy molesto, tan molesto que no pudo meditar toda la frase -a mi si, me niego a arruinarle la vida a quien amo!-

El corazón de leo pego un vuelco y mascara se mal dijo, su enfermedad lo hacia emocionalmente inestable y mas temperamental

Aioria no lo dudo y corrió a abrazar a mascara, mascara se maldijo en sus adentros por su débil naturaleza y abrazo aquella embriagadora felicidad que Aioria, provocaba en el

Fue corto pero profundamente agradable el momento que disfrutaron, pero toda cosa buena llega a su fin, el celular de mascara sonó

-comienzo a odiar tu celular- bromeo aioria mientras le toma la mano

Mascara se rio y contesto el celular -hola-

-¿Mr. maschera mortale? – (señor mascara mortal)

-se mi è – (si, soy yo)

Aioria apretó ligeramente la mano de mascara, al darse cuenta que al hablar italiano solo seria una cosa… el hospital

-chiamata ospedale illusione, abbiamo i risultati, vengono inviati al tuo indirizzo email – (llamamos del hospital ilusion, tenemos los resultados, se los enviamos a su correo)

-grazie ma, Potrebbe dirmi i risultati?, il mio computer non funziona bene- (gracias pero, ¿podría decirme los resultados?, mi computadora no funciona bien)

-aspetta un attimo, chiamo il medico responsabile del suo caso- (espere un momento, llamare al medico encargado de su caso)

-grazie-

-maschera di morte?- (mascara mortal?)

-Medico-(doctor)

-cercherà di dirla senza mezzi termini, credo che devo- (tratare de decirlo sin rodeos, creo que se lo debo)

-bene- (bien)

-cancro nel suo cervello è ancora molto avanzata, di essere tratrado da Terapio chemio e chirurgia impossibile da raggiungere, mi disipase- (el cancer en su cerebro esta muy avanzado, como para ser tratado por la quimio terapia y imposible de sacar con cirugía, lo siento mucho)

-Ho capito, grazie per tutto quello medico, sai che mi rimane?-(entiendo, gracias por todo doctor, ¿sabe cuanto me queda?)

-Non credo che si culli più di due- (no creo que mas de dos meces)

- Ho capito, grazie dottore – (entiendo, gracia doctor)

_Dime porque lloras_

_de felicidad_

_y porque te ahogas_

_por la soledad_

Mascara colgó su celular y miro el aparato, un sube apretón en su mano libre llamo su atención, sacándolo de su crudo mundo, miro a su diestra a aioria derramando algunas lagrimas

-aioria…-

Aioria apretó la mano de mascara, mientras que con su brazo libre mantenía el abrazo del peluche, tenia miedo -que dijo el medico?- estaba aterrado, mascara lo noto y guardo su celular

_di porque me tomas_

_fuerte asi, mis manos_

_y tus pensamientos_

_te van llevando_

no era lo mejor para aioria, notaba su miedo, el bien sabia que era conocido en el santuario como un se cruel y psicópata…pero… se negaba a hacerle eso a aioria, enamorarte de alguien con un pie en la tumba, no era lo mejor para el joven leon

aioria lo volvió a abrazar y pese a la agradable sensación que aioria le provocaba a cáncer, solo basto dos palabra para destruir su mundo de ensueño y regresarlo a la cruda realidad

-te amo-

_Yo te quiero tanto_

_y porque sera_

_loco testarudo_

_no lo dudes mas_

-¿Por qué me amas?-

-eres diferente a los demás caballeros, eres capas de seguir tu propia justicia y preocuparte por los demás… te separas del grupo pero nos proteges en las sombras, recuerdo cuando acusaron de traidor a mi hermano…-

Flash back

Aioria estaba rezagado de sus demás compañeros nadie lo quería, todos lo acusaban de traidor ya nadie confiaba en el, hoy vendría el caballero de cáncer a unirse al santuario y con ello un nuevo enemigo, alguien que lo acuse de traidor

-oye niño ¿que haces?-

Aioria volteo a ver a un chico aparentemente dos años mayor que el, ojos azules y cabello azul

-ah?-

-¿eres tonto o te haces?- arqueo un ceja-te pregunte ¿que haces?-

-me escondo-

-¿de quien?-

-de todos, nadie me quieren…- dijo con ganas de llorar, pero era muy orgulloso como para llorar

-y que con eso?-

Aioria miro al sujeto –que dices?-

-no veo el fin de pensar en lo que quieren los demás, preocúpate por ti de momento, cuando crezcas conseguirás amigos de verdad y algún día compraderas todo ya que ahora solo estas segado por el dolor-

Aioroa lo miro asombrado

End flash back

_aunque en el futuro_

_haya un muro enorme_

_yo no tengo miedo_

_quiero enamorarme_

Mascara vio a aioria, no podía creer que aioria aun recordara eso, fue hace mucho tiempo en un encuentro casual, que jamás se volvió a repetir

Fue cuando llego de Italia y lo vio, parecía un gatito abandonado en la lluvia, igual que ahora, su mirada rogaba por captar la atención del canceriado ¿realmente lo amaba?, mascara sonrió, si aiora demostraba tanto amor solo con su primer amor ¿cuanto mostraría con su amor verdadero?

Aiora era un buen tipo y mascara realmente se enamoro de el a primera vista, pero la vida solía quitarle lo que amaba por lo que jamás expreso sus sentimientos, no quería perder al león

-aioria, por favor no me ames- le pido algo cansado

Aioria sintió un hueco en el estomago

No me ames

porque pienses

que parezco diferente

tu no piensas que es lo justo

ver pasar el tiempo juntos

-por que?-

-debes irte-

Aioria decidió no reclamar de momento, mascara parecía muy débil en estos momentos como para pelear con el, pero insistiría mañana

-…-

Al dia siguiente aioria olvido su rutina, solo se baño y cambio saltándose el desayuno corrió a la cuarta casa, al hallar al guardia de la cuarta casa, aioria lo llamo

Mascara volteo a ver el origen del ruido, pero le costo divisar a aioria acercándose, no noto cuando el gran leo cayo en sus brazos –aioria…-

-buena atrapada- sonrió

No me ames

que comprendo

la mentira que seria

si tu amor no merezco

no me ames

mas quedate otro dia

Mascara ayudo a aioria a incorporarse

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto mascara haciendo que la sonrisa de aioria desapareciera

-quería verte-

-aioria- se alejo –por favor no insitas-

-se que no me amas a mi, pero…- apretó los puños llenándose de valor –al menos deja me quedarme a tu lado-

Mascara sintió que su corazón se rompía enta la mirada desidia y algo llorosa del león

-aioria…-

-por favor- suplico

No me ames

porque estoy perdido

porque cambie el mundo

porque es el destino

porque no se puede

somos un espejo

y tu asi serias

lo que yo de mi reflejo

aioria era leo, el sol y el, cáncer, la luna, aioria era alegre, confiable, enérgico, amistoso, optimista y idealista…pero el era lo opuesto, su inocencia fue asesinada desde muy temprana edad, volviéndolo, frio, distante, tenebroso y realista

-aioria solo tengo 2 meses- lo miro a los ojos

Aioria sintió que algo se partió en su interior

-hablemos con atena ella puede…-

-No servirá de nada, es el destino de los guardianes de cancer-

-de que hablas?-

-es complicado…-

Aioria se las arreglo para abrazar al canceriano –entonces hazlo facil de entender-

-el poder de la armadura y nuestras técnicas nos permiten a los cancerianos ir y venir entre el mundo y de los vivos, ademas de llevarnos a alguien al otro mundo pero…- suspiro –las almas que llevamos sean de vivos o de muertos infectan nuestro cuerpo que lentamente se trasforman en cancerigenos-

-quieres decir que tu armadura te esta matando?- pregunto horrorizado

-fue el precio que todos los cancerianos aceptamos a cambio del poder de ir a las dos fronteras desde la primera guerra contra hades-

Leo estaba aterrado, usar la armadura de cancer, es como condenarse uno mismo

-por eso aioria, no me ames, por que yo ya estoy muerto- cerro los ojos resignado

No me ames

para estar muriendo

dentro de una guerra

llena de arrepentimientos

-no me importa-

Mascara miro al leon dorado

-dos meses, dos años, 2 vidas, no me importa solo déjame esta contigo-dijo serio y luego sonrió-quiero esta contigo-

-sabes a lo que te arriesgas?-

-Lo se y no me importa, quiero estar a tu lado-

no me ames

para estar en tierra

quiero alzar el vuelo

con tu gran amor

por el azul del cielo

-eres un obstinado-

Aiora sonrio y acompaño a masca a la arena donde un molesto aioros lo esperaba desde hace hora y media

-algo que decir en tu defensa?-

-yo…- titubeo con una gota detrás de el –perdón?-

Mascara solo se rio y la arena fue testigo de una persecución entre un cazador y su presa, aioria corría con desesperación pero, estaba alegre de ver a mascara reír, por un minuto parecía que la situación de su cáncer desapareció, pero esa alegría no duro, la risa de mascara llamo la atención de alguno caballeros amigos de los de bronce que miraban con desconfianza a mascara

-no se como atena le dio el perdono a ese tipo- dijo un caballero

-yo tampoco-

-estaba mejor en el inframundo-

-a el no le importo atacar a atena, aun sabiendo quien era ella en realidad la señorita saori-

Aioria escucho esos comentarios y de seguro mascara los escucho, por que lo vio irse

Después de el entrenamiento aioria fue al cuarta casa, lo vio sentado y hablando solo al parecer, pero dohko y shion les explicaron que mascara mortal como sus antecesores, tenían la facilidad de ver fantasmas y cosas sobre naturales, es mas era un requisito obligatorio, lo que no muchos sabían para desgracia del canceriano

No se que decirte

esa es la verdad

si la gente quiere

sabe lastimar

-mascara ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-no eh tenido una recaída aun- comento

-no hablo de eso ¿por que no le dijiste nada a los plateados?-

-no desperdiciaría mi tiempo en esas basuras, además siempre fue así-

Es verdad, no se dio cuenta antes pero, desde que mascara llego al santuario siempre fue aislado del grupo, una que otra vez afrodita hablaba con el pero… a la larga siempre estaba solo, escucho un rumor que el asesino a su maestro por que lo tenia arto, pero mascara jamás dijo nada solo se las arreglaba para entrenarse a si mismo y moler a puños a los que le estorbaban

Aioros sentía lastima por el pero, shura siempre se las arreglaba para calmarlo y el aspirante a capricornio iba a hablar con el canceriano pero, mascara siempre lograba hacerle perder el enfoque de su objetivo y shura olvidaba por que razón originalmente fue a verlo y se iba sin la respuesta que buscaba

Mascara jamás fue abierto con nadie, el sabia duro que era estar solo, si bien el logro hacerse amigos reales como marin y otros, nadie se dio antes una oportunidad de conocer al canceriano

-me iré a Italia y pasare mis últimos días en mi pueblo natal- dijo mascara mirando a la nada

Tu y yo partiremos

ellos no se mueven

pero en este cielo

sola no me dejes

aioria se sentó al lado de mascara y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del caceriano-iremos-

-piensas ir con migo?-

-te dije ya muchas veces, quiero estar contigo-

Mascara dudo pero ciertamente no quería morir lejos del santo de atena, aun que si lo mas lejos posible del santuario

-.-.

En el santuario

A shio se le cayo la pluma

-los dos quieren vacaciones?-

-si, aioria y yo no tomamos la vacaciones que atena nos dio al resucitar, por lo que no veo el porque no- dijo mascara recogiéndose de hombros-al fin de cuenta un caballero más un caballero menos, ¿quién notara la diferencia?-

Aioria miro a mascara, puede que shion tomara el comentario de mascara como un comentario sarcástico pero, aioria entendía el verdadero significado de las palabras

-tranquilo que al minino no le pasara nada-tranquilizo aunque aioria lo fulminara con la mirada

Fue un reto convencer a aioros, pero mascara logro convencer al novio del centauro para que los apoyara, shura le agradaba la idea de dos meses de noviasgo sin tener las interrupciones de aioria

No me dejes, no me dejes

no me escuches

si te digo "no me ames"

Ya todo resuelto mascara y aioria fueron a la arena a conversar, se despidieron de aioros y shura llegando a la casa de aioria, mascara de pronto vio todo negro, su cuerpo dejo de responder y un agudo dolor en la cabeza hizo que el italiano colapsara, aioria logro atrapar a mascara antes que colapsara contra las escaleras

-llamare a alguien- aviso aioria asustado, no sabia que hacer

Mascara detuvo a aiora-no…-

-pero mascara…-

-no me dejes por favor-aioria se arrodillo y lo abrazo

Aioria llevo a mascara al baño y este comenzó a vomitar sangre, su cuerpo ya no tenia comida pero su estomago estaba en malas condiciones, realmente mascara estaba muriendo

-sera mejor esperar a que te repongas un poco antes de ir a italia-

-no… mas tarde y moriré en este maldito santuario- dijo apoyado su espada en los muro del baño –no quiero morir aquí, no otra vez-

no me dejes, no desarmes

mi corazon con ese "no me ames"

-aioria, realmente no creo que soy la mejor opción para ser tu primer amor- dijo con la mirada casi muerta

-no creo que llegue a amar a alguien mas- acaricio la mejilla de mascara

-la vida siempre me a quitado las cosas que amo aioria- dijo cansado

No me ames, te lo ruego

mi amargura dejame

sabes bien, que no puedo

que es inutil

que siempre te amare

-y seguro tratara de alejarte de mi antes que muera…- miro a aioria –mereces a alguien mejor como primer amor-

Aioria no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas y abrazo a su amado

En el recinto del patriarca

Shion de mala gana revisaba su correo, no es que le molestara hacerlo, pero desde que milo logro hakear el correo de mascara para que el patriarca pudiera revisarlo y asegurarse que no este planeando malo. De poder shion quitaría lo que habria echo para no revisar lo correos pero, no sabia como demonios hacer esa maravilla, ya mas de una vez amenazo al escorpión pero, este se mantenía firme, alegando que mascara actuaba raro últimamente

Shion vio en el correo de mascara un mensaje nuevo pero la dirección no se le hacia familiar, inconcientemente su curiosidad forzó al ariano a abrir el correo, quedando horrorizado por lo que leyó

-manden a llamar a mascara-

-.-.-.-

Cuando lo dorados se enterraron que mascara estaría hablando a solas con shion decidieron ir a ver que pasaba

Shura y aioros fueron arrastrados por la marea, acompañados a saga, milo, aldebaran y mu. Dohko también estaba pero solía ir al ver a shion por lo que eran víctima de la circunstancia

Fue una gran sorpresa al ver a aiora llegar con mascara, salvo aioros y shura, los demás supusieron que aioria forzó a venir al canceriano

Shion estaba serio y muy preocupado cuando encaro al asesino

-mascara motal- dijo finalmente –no piensas decirme algo?-

-como que?- respondió algo molesto, sentía que estaba en un juicio y que el supiera no había echo nada malo…esta vez

-la verdadera razón por la que te vas a italia-

Mascara y aioria se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo es que el patriarca?

-eso no le incumbe-

-si, si me incumbe- dijo shion molesto –desde cuando?-

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, pero debía ser serio por la fría forma de ser de shion

-desde…- puede que halla sido paranoia o claridad de moribundo, pero mascara quedo soqueado para luego bramo –viste mi correo!?-

Aioria volteo a ver a mascara, exaltarse no era bueno para su salud

-mascara por favor….-

-con que derecho ves mis correos?!-

-con el suyo- dijo milo enfrentándose a mascara –es el patriarca, no tiene quedarte explicaciones-

Mascara esta furiosos, colérico, lo que no quería que nadie supiera, el secreto de los cacerianos estaría por revelarse, su corazón latía fuerte, la carrera de su sangre hacia latir aquella bola de carne cancerígena que lastimaba su cabeza-no me interesa quien sea!- bramo y miro con odio a shion –que acaso sigo en la mira de traidor!? Maldita sea a saga no lo vigilan tanto como a mi! No eh sido el único traidor, pero. soy al único que juzgan! Con un…-mascara guardo silencio de pronto aioria lo vio y vio como este se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar sangre violentamente

Shion y los demás se sobre exaltado, apenas pudo ver a aioria el cual gritaba su nombre como histérico, finalmente todos se puso negro

No me ames

pues te hare sufrir

con este corazon que

se lleno de mil inviernos

Llevaron a mascara al hospital mas cercano, la situación era tan critica, tanto que no demoro en llegar a los oídos de la diosa

El medico vio a aioria y shion acompañaron la camilla, los otros caballeros fueron retenido en mitad del pasillo

-que es lo que tiene?- pregunto el medico a los dos

-tiene cancer cerebral!- casi lloro aiora, pero tubo la suficiente fuerza como para que se escuchara fuerte y claro donde estaban los demás dorados los cuales se sobre exaltaron

No les dejaron avanzar mas cuando las enfermeras forzaron a alejarse

-aioria, que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto aioros

Aioria no pudo decir nada solo reventó en llanto abrazando a su hermano, no quería perder a mascara aun… no, aun era muy pronto

Cuando aioria se calmo shion tomo la palabra para que todos los dorados lo escucharan

-como aioria dijo el tiene cancer en el cerebro, es muy grande como para poder ser extraído, tan poco le permitió ser candidato para las alternativas-

-pero debió desaparecer al renacer- medito afrodita

-no es un problema como una herida o veneno-

-atena podría curarlo?- pregunto shura

-no lo se…-

-.-.-.-.

Llevaban seis horas en el kiofano y nada todavía, la diosa atena y sus fieles caballeros de bronce llegaron

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto atena

-es mascara- dijo aioros acariciando el cabello de su hermano –tiene cancer cerebral-

-que horror- murmuro atena espantada

-puedes hacer algo por el?- pregunto aioria con leve esperanza

-me temo que no- dijo con tristeza

no me ames

para asi olvidarte

de tus dias grises

quiero que me ames

solo por amarme

aiora sintió el corazón roto, pero estaba cansado de llorar…

Esperaron en silencio, shion y los demás debían irse, no podían dejar tanto tiempo desprotegido el santuario

aioria insistió en quedarse, pese a la insistencia de los demás

después de cuatro horas, atena y los caballeros debían retirarse, pero nuevamente aioria decidió quedarse

después de dos horas el medico salió y aioria lo acorralo como fiera a su presa

-como esta?-

-muy debil pero logramos mantenerlo estable, en cinco minutos lo pondremos en su habitación-

-podre verlo?-

-si claro, pero dudo que despierte pronto-

En la habitación del hospital mascara tenia una mascara de oxigeno y conectado a una maquina que demostraba, para tristeza de aioria, un débil aunque estable ritmo cardiaco, aioria se sentó a su lado derecho y con cuidado tomo la manos de mascara

No me ames

tu y yo volaremos

uno con el otro

y seguiremos siempre juntos

este amor es como el sol que sale

tras de la tormenta

como dos cometas

en la misma estela

"no… mas tarde y moriré en este maldito santuario- dijo apoyado su espada en los muro del baño –no quiero morir aqui, no otra vez"

Aioria beso la mano de mascara –nos vamos a italia-

-.-.-.-

El teléfono sonto en el recinto del patriarca, mascara desapareció de su habitación, esa noticia pudo alerta a todos los caballeros de oro

¿Donde pudo irse aquel hombre?, solo aioros sabia la respuesta, el y shura partirían de inmediato

-.-.-.-.-

Mascara despertó y vio el hermoso cielo de la Toscana mientras aterrizaba el avion

-despertaste-

Miro a aioria

-estamos…-

-no lo querías?-

Mascara sonrió y abrazo aioria

Al salir del aeropuerto mascara lo llevo a los limites de la ciudad donde compraron a un buen granjero dos caballos

-¿Adonde vamos?-

-a mi pueblo natal- explico mascara

Aioria sonrió, jamás, ni de los labios de afrodita escucho del hogar de mascara, cuanto mucho sabían que nació en Italia y asta ahí que taba su conocimiento

Tristemente su alegría no duro mucho pues depuse de un buen tiempo en silencio llegaron a un pueblo en ruinas

-aquí naciste?-

Mascara bajo de su caballo negro-si, cuando aun estaba, era un bonito lugar- acaricio la cril del caballo –siempre me dije que cuando renunciara a ser caballero reconstruiría este lugar-

Aioria sonrio y bajo de su caballo –busquemos donde alojarnos-

Tres días llenos de felicidad se abrieron para al guardián de la quinta y cuarta casa, eligieron la casa menos atacada por el paso de los años

Mascara le enseño carpintería, a cuidar de los caballos y de agricultura, aioria parecía estar siempre muy emocionado de aprender algo mas del italiando, lamentablemente las noches no eran tan buenas como el dia, en las noches la enfermedad reclamaba a su victimas por atención y la de aioria. A pesar de todo fueron felices

Al quinto dia una hermosa noche de luna llena, bañada por un mar de estrellas en un cielo azul marino de en sueño, dos sombras cabalgaban a un pueblo en ruinas

Aioros y shura vieron le lugar poblado por tantas luciérnagas que el pueblo parecía ser parte del cielo

-hermoso-dijo el santo de sagitario

-es verdad-

Unos suaves sollozos llamaron su atención y cabalgaron hacia una casa, en mejor estado que las otras, desmontaron y indagaron den la casa encontraron en una habitación en el tercer pido, una vieja y con gran hueco en el techo que bañaba toda la habitación con una hermosa luz de luna, en medio de la habitación se contemplaba un triste escena, aioria arrodilladlo en curvado lo mas que podía llorando a lagrima viva, en sus bazos el cuerpo de quien amo, mascara tenia hilos de sangre en la boca, aun que adornada con una bella sonrisa, sus ojo cerrado

Aioros quería acercarse pero shura no se lo permitió, solo pudieron ver a aioria llorar toda la noche. A primera hora enterraron a mascara, aioria acaricio la lapida que shura hizo con sus manos

-nos vemos… por favor espera por mi-

Pasaron tortuosos minutos ante que se fueran hacia el santuario, aioria continuo con su vida de caballero pero el dias del aniversario desaparecía del saturado por cinco dias, nadie preguntaba, sabian a donde iba

Los años siguieron y en una guerra falleció, pero murió contento por que alguien lo esperaba, una mano fantasmal se tendió frente a el, aquella sonrisa burlesca y oscura, sus ojos zafiro

~vamos~

Tomo la mano de su amado, ahora podian descansar…

El cuerpo del santo fue enterado al lado de los restos su amado en un pueblo reconstruido, que se volvió como un paraíso para los caballeros viajeros

Pero lo mas importa es que estaban juntos… ya nada los separaría…


End file.
